Enemy Mine: Part 2
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Fuse has made a mistake that could cost Gordon his life. WARNING: Torture. Gordon!Whump
1. Chapter 1

It has begun! This is the sequel to Enemy Mine, so if you haven't read that one yet, you might want to :D Im still working on improving my writing skills. Hopefully, the majority of this story makes sense!

OoOoOoO

Nothing like the words 'experimental' and 'highly explosive' to add an extra amount of danger to a rescue. Gordon found himself staring at the large cylinder with the label indicating how volatile the contents were. A call down the corridor pulled his attention away and back on task.

A moderately sized section of the engineering factory had collapsed when one of the experiments had erupted, leaving many of the workers with non-life threatening injuries, but some trapped underneath the debris. The CEO had been dumbfounded as to how the accident had happened, something John had informed them of as they were on route. The company apparently had strict policies and procedures monitored by computer systems to prevent such a catastrophic event.

Gordon wasn't afforded the need-to-know how it happened, just that there were people in need of saving. He and Alan had come down to the lower sections of the building, while Scott and Virgil were busy with clearing the upper, more damaged levels. After encountering a small group of workers, a couple of whom were badly injured, Gordon had sent Alan topside with them. He would return once they had been secured. The only reason they had separated at all was the frantic plea from a woman saying there were more that they couldn't get to farther down.

He found them cowering between one of the vats of explosives and research tables. Part of the fallen upper floor was keeping them pinned.

"This is International Rescue." His voice was steady as he began the process of getting the group out. "Are any of you injured?"

"Nothing serious." A man's voice shook through the metal and sheet rock. "Can you get us out? There are three of us in here."

He smiled, relieved that they would most likely be able to crawl out once he relocated some of the debris. "I'm going to move as much of the ceiling as I can. Let me know when you can make it out."

Without Virgil's exosuit to help, moving the pieces by hand was taking longer than he liked. He was rewarded for his efforts as a voice, closer than before, called out.

"We can see you! We're on our way out!" The relief in the man's voice was palpable. It was followed by the voices of the other two workers, already crying out words of thanks.

The aquanaut gave each of them a reassuring smile as they climbed to their feet. "John? I've got three with me. Can you see any more in this section?"

There was a pause as his brother checked the readings. "Negative. You're all clear for that section. Head topside and you can help Alan finish getting the survivors set for transport. Scott and Virgil are already on their way out."

"FAB, John. We're heading up now." He turned to his charges, ready to get them moving. The relief he knew he shouldn't be letting out until they were all safe started to loosen the tension in his back. It flared again as the voice crackled over his comm.

"You've got three minutes, Squid-boy. Best hurry up."

Gordon couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine, his mind flashing back to the ordeal he had endured almost a year ago. If Fuse was here, then the explosion might not have been an accident. There was no time to dwell on that thought as he began directing the group as quickly as possible. They'd be cutting it close.

oOoOoOo

"What are you doing?" Havoc hissed after hearing her brother's words to the rescue team member. "Why would you do that?"

"Calm down, Havoc. It's no big deal." His response just encouraged her rage.

Ever since she'd rescued him at the base of the mountain and he'd let the blond escape, she had been questioning his decisions in regards to the enemy. Today just solidified her concerns.

"Just get back to the-" Her dark tone was cut off by the sound of explosions ripping through the facility. She fell to the floor, covering her head as the room she occupied shook violently. As the tremors ceased, she jabbed at the comm again. "Fuse? Are you alright?"

There was no response from the device and she stood to look out of the room's plexiglass window. The section she knew her brother had been in was ablaze, smoke billowing around the cylinder's of fuel.

Her blue eyes brimmed with tears as the despair began to overpower her. The flash of blue movement on the walkway below pulled her attention away just enough to keep her from crashing to the floor. In that instant, anguish turned to a burning hatred.

oOoOoOo

His ears buzzed with the high pitched whine that accompanied a shockingly loud noise. Pushing himself off the floor, he turned to see the three workers still with him, looking shocked and scared. Someone was yelling in his ear, but the words were muffled.

Gordon helped the closest of the group up, shaking his head to clear the fuzz. Behind them, he could see the remnants of their previous location shattered and burning. The fire was creeping towards the other cylinders, sparking a need in him to move.

"Gordon?" The call through his comm was clearer now.

"Here, John. We're alright." He started waving the group to continue on, not wanting to be part of another blast. Before he could comment further, he was crashing to the ground again, something heavy pressing into his back. He heard the startled shouts in front of him and saw the looks of confusion. A grip on his shoulder spun him onto his back and the pressure was on his chest now.

"Wha-" Gordon's words were cut off as the woman jabbed something hard into his neck. A spark of panic at the murderous look on her face had him pushing against her purple armor, trying to free himself. The jolt came quick, sending flashes of white through his vision before everything went dark.

oOoOoOo

"What do you mean he's not answering?" Scott moved another survivor into the pod bay of 2, trying to listen to John at the same time.

"He said they were alright, but since then, he's not been answering his comm." John sounded through the helmet.

"I'll head back down. Can you send me his location?" Scott was already waving at Virgil and Alan who were listening.

Silence as John began working on the request. "I've only got his last location. It looks like his GPS is out. There are three lifesigns heading your way. Scott, the fire caused by that last explosion is spreading. You'll need to move fast."

"FAB, heading down now." Collecting the extinguisher pack he'd been wearing earlier, the eldest Tracy was back in the building in a matter of seconds.

A minute later he was rendezvousing with the small group of survivors. Their faces were frantic as they reached him, all talking at once.

"Whoa!" His voice was a calming force in a building that could come down on them at any moment. "You." He pointed to the one closest to him, a woman, her dark brown hair skewed and out of place.

"She just took him! I think she's going to kill him!"

Scott's heart had jumped into his throat, seeing the nods from the other two in confirmation. His voice was strained as he spoke. "Keep heading up. My men will meet you up there." He was already moving past them, sprinting towards his brother's last known location. "Guys! I think Gordon's in trouble. Three workers are on their way up. John, are you getting any other lifesigns down there?"

"Negative. There's a lot of heat, but… wait. Scott, I'm getting something, but it keeps flickering. I'll try to boost the signal." John was quiet for a few seconds before there was a ping from his holocomm map. The sprint increased as he was given a new location to search.

As he cleared the final stairs into the room John had last spoken to Gordon, he could see the flames attacking fallen debris. He could also see that his brother was nowhere in sight. He checked the map again and realized the lifesign was coming from underneath a pile of smoldering drywall. Three seconds and he was there, dousing the remaining flames before pulling pieces away with gloved hands. Debris scattered across the floor as he tossed it, not worrying about where it landed. At the back of his mind, he knew he should be more careful with his actions, but the drive to find his brother was overwhelming. And then he uncovered the form that had been hidden underneath. The purple armor was distinctly recognizable.

"You!" Scott stared in horror at the man whose figure was starting to shift now that he was free. The groan told him that his enemy was dealing with some form of injury.

"Ugh… what happened?" The large man was pushing himself up to his knees, shaking his head. He finally glanced up at his rescuer and grimaced. "Cats out of the bag, I'm guessin'?"

Letting his anger and fear take charge, he lifted Fuse to his feet, barely noting the bolt of pain that ran through the man as he stood. "Where is my brother?" He watched the man's brow crease as he shook his head. "Gordon! What did you do with him?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Anger was flaring in the villian. "I told him to get out, next thing I know there's an explosion and I've got a ceilin' on top of me."

"Scott!" John's voice was loud in his ear. "Get out now! The fuel readings are going critical!"

"I still don't have Gordon!" The desperation was apparent.

"Do what you want." Fuse made to limp past the pilot. "I'm gettin' out of this inferno."

 _She took him… that's what the worker had said…_ "Where's Havoc?" The question was dripping with anger. "The survivor said _she_ took him. Where is she?" It seemed to catch the man off guard as he lifted his wrist, noting the cracked and sparking device.

"Don't know. Comm's busted." He didn't stop, already climbing up the stairs. "But if she saw me go down, she's probably not in her right mind." Scott swore he sounded sorrowful. "And if she has your brother…" Something had Fuse running now, taking the steps two at a time. The brunette couldn't be sure what it was, but he knew he needed to move.

"John, there's a possibility that Havoc has Gordon. Can you get a reading on any other vehicles in the area." He knew his brother had to be frantically running scans for the aquanaut while keeping track of the rescue situation. It couldn't be easy.

"You won't find her that way!" The villain called over his shoulder, reaching a turn that would take them out into the open.

As Scott took the turn, he nearly came to a halt. The space was empty. Fuse was gone. "Fuse!" He received no answer, scanning the landscape as he exited the doomed facility.

"Scott!" Alan called from the base of Thunderbird 2 with a mix of confusion and concern. He nearly fell as the ground began to tremble. Recognition hit in an instant and he drove forward, pulling his youngest brother into the 'bird as the explosion ripped through the building. TB2 rocked on its stilts. The sound was deafening as he lay with the astronaut on the floor of the pod, surrounded by terror-filled faces of the survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon's muscles screamed in protest as he finally came to, the tightness making it difficult to move. He let out a shaky breath trying to remember what had happened. _Fire, people to save… pain…_ He could see the faces of the woman and two men he had been trying to lead out of the burning building. There was an explosion that had pushed them all to the ground, sending waves of heat lapping over them. He remembered the immediate fear for his charges not wearing any protective gear. Thankfully, they were all back on their feet, running towards the stairs that would lead up and out. _Then what…_ His memories were fuzzy after that. Where had the pain he was feeling come from? And why was he in the dark? He closed his eyes against the throbbing in his head and tried to concentrate. Still nothing would come. Deciding to move on, he knew he needed to find out where he was. Taking stock of his surroundings was proving to be difficult, though, as he took in the darkness around him. Tentatively, he let his fingertips, free of his gloves, glide over the cool, cement floor. His next realization was that he wasn't wearing his helmet either, the damp air making his skin clammy. He was at least still wearing his dive suit, although the belt was missing. As he moved to push himself up, the metallic clicks of chains let him know what was attached to his wrists and ankles. Panic was setting in quickly as the true meaning of his situation came full force into his muddled mind.

"You're awake." Her voice was ice, coming from behind him. And then he remembered being sent to the floor, the flash of purple and her fury as she pressed something hard against his throat. _Havoc…_ Part of him wished he could go back to the world of unconsciousness. She didn't sound like she just wanted to talk.

He pulled against the restraints, finding that he couldn't get his hands to meet. The chains were just long enough to move, but sitting up would be difficult. He froze as he heard her shifting, heavy boots thudding on the floor. As he listened in the darkness, he tried to track her, the steps circling around him. With an aching jolt, he squeezed his eyes shut as a piercing light invaded them.

"What do you want?" Gordon finally ground out between clenched teeth.

"What I want…" Her voice was right by his head and he tried to flinch away, but a strong grip in his hair forced him to stay put. "What I want is for you to feel my pain!"

The strain of grief was in her growl, not that he had time to process her words as the Taser was jammed into his throat again, the shock running through his already pained muscles. The burning electricity had him arching and pulling against his restraints, his mouth open in a soundless cry.

He gasped ragged breaths as the device was removed, his head being tossed into the hard floor as she cursed.

Gordon tried to roll onto his side, one arm ending up hanging behind his back as he coughed. "Why-" The pain flared in his vocal cords, cutting off his plea.

Havoc was back, bending over him, grabbing his jaw to twist is head to stare into her tear streaked face. "You're the reason." Her fingers were digging into his cheek. "It's because of you Fuse is dead!"

He couldn't move away as the gloved fist came crashing into the side of his face. Stars flashed and his vision swirled in the sharp light, shadows swaying over the walls. Another blow to his jaw as she pulled him back up. The next hit, he'd been able to move a hand in front of his face, effectively blocking most of the impact. It was a mistake however as she took hold, twisting his fingers back. He couldn't stop the cry as he tried to move away from the pain shooting through his hand.

"Do NOT try to stop this!" Blue eyes burned into his before she let go. He watched her as she moved over to a table, his heart hammering at the thought of what could be up there. What she returned with did nothing to alleviate his fears. "Do you know-" She knelt down beside him, the knife pressing against his bruising cheek to encourage him to look at her. "Do you even understand what it's like to lose the only person you care about?" The blade pressed in, sending a sharp fire through the already aching skin. He could feel the warm droplets trailing down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother." He wheezed and Gordon saw the flinch of uncertainty at his words, but it seemed like a wisp of shadow that was there and gone just as fast. The knife left, which seemed like a blessing until he felt the searing jab as she slammed it into his upper arm, crying out as it glance off bone.

The pain that tore through him as she ripped it back out sent the room spinning as he rolled to lay on his back, trying to reach across and hold the wound. Tears fell from the corners of his amber eyes and he grunted, willing the shock and fear back.

"It was supposed to be easy." Havoc was leaning heavily against the table, the knife gone from his view. "Why did you have to be there? You!" She yelled, turning her gaze back to him. "Do you even know what you did to him?"

Gordon tried to move away as she came at him, tried to block the booted foot as it slammed into his side. There was no stopping the next one, his breath already leaving him as he tried to curl in on himself against the assault. He lost count of the blows, but the stabbing ache in his chest told him of at least two broken ribs. His mind raced, looking for any way to stop the onslaught, coming up with a harsh gasp. "What?"

Havoc's fingers were in his hair again, pulling him up at an awkward angle. Her breath hit against his ear with the whisper, "You changed him." He grunted as she let go, moving back over to the table. "Ever since you 'saved his life'." Her hands were waving something square around as she made quotations with her fingers. "He honestly thought you were trying to help him!"

"I was…" He couldn't stop the comment.

"Only because you were trying to save yourself!" She was over him again, venom in her voice. "Our missions kept going long every time international rescue was involved. But then…" The darkness was back, her words low and menacing. "It was only when _you_ were there."

The cuffs on his wrists kept him in place as she took a seat on the floor, opening the box she was holding. "This-" He tugged again, "this isn't going to bring him back."

"No." She pulled out a small disk about the size of a penny. Placing the box beside her, she took hold of his jaw again. He blinked as the device was pressed against his temple, adhering to the skin. "But it will make me feel better." Another disk was placed against the other temple. Painfully she forced his head to the side, the strain in his neck catching his breath. He barely felt the third piece bond to the skin at the base of his hairline. He grunted as she finally released him, trying his best the stretch out the daggers running through his neck muscles.

"What are you doing?" He really didn't want to know, but maybe he could delay. His brother's had to know something had happened. They'd be here any minute.

Havoc was smiling, which Gordon decided was an incredibly bad sign. She was back at the table, pulling up a tablet before taking a seat. "This is just a little something the boss cooked up to deal with difficult informants. Let me demonstrate."

Gordon watched her fingers dance over the control and he instantly felt the small ache drive through his head. It began to travel down his spine, to his shoulders, just enough to catch his breath, forcing him to hold it until he gasped out of pure need for oxygen. And just as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The sadistic smile continued. "I have complete control over what you feel." She tapped at the screen again and he found himself flooded with a twisted sense of elation as the pain dulled and adrenaline pulsed through him. The pain returned, seeing as she probably didn't want him feeling any kind of relief.

"Stop-" His words were lost as the burn intensified.

"Ya' see, I've ever only seen it dialed up to four. It's max is ten." She grinned. "No one has ever been able to withstand any higher before they talked. You're at a two right now."

If this was a two, he could understand why no one had made it past four. The pain was unrelenting as it traveled down his spine, blossoming out into his ribs. The intensity increased as the damaged ribs were engulfed in whatever this device was doing. The hand closest to his head moved, trying to find the node against his temple. Another mistake.

"What... did I... SAY!" Her voice echoed through his mind as his body was sent into a spasm, amber eyes wide, mouth open trying to take in a breath that wouldn't come. All he could see was the light above him, burning into his retinas with each pulse of agony sent through him. And then the void swallowed him in its sweet embrace.

Gordon's eyelids dragged open slowly, blinking in the cool darkness that now encompassed him. When had she turned out the lights? He also noticed the searing pain was gone, replaced by a muscle-stiffening ache. As he tentatively glanced around the room, he could see she was no longer there, although, the lack of light was making it difficult to confirm that observation.

The overwhelming urge to move took over and he tried to pull his arms in, to push himself up off the hard floor. He couldn't. She had shortened his restraints, making it impossible for him to even turn. Be it the fatigue, fear, panic, he could tell, but the hammering in his ears as the anxiety built forced him to strain against the cuffs. He couldn't register the pain as the metal dug into his wrists. All he knew was he wanted up. Wanted to be out of this room and away from the pain it was causing him.

The cry that echoed against the walls was enough to shock him back into reality as he took in a shuddering breath. Now, he let the tears flow, the despair too much to handle at this moment. Cursing, he wanted to wipe them away before she could see. Gordon didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she was affecting him.

Foot steps. For a moment, the panic was back, but then the sounds faded again. As they returned, he realized she was pacing. A muffled voice. She was talking to someone; yelling by the sound of it.

That was good. She could take her anger out on them for all he cared. Unless it was his family. Part of him knew that was a long shot. They wouldn't try to make contact if they could find the upper hand in surprising his captor.

The thought of his brothers was met with a growing realization as he remembered his time with Fuse. The device that had blocked his signal could be here, effectively hiding him from the rest of his world. Hadn't Brains tried to create a new work around? Something that could not be masked? Yes. Gordon remembered it clearly... except... it had been installed into his belt. He couldn't begin to imagine where that was right now.

"You'll have it when I'm done!" The door crashed open and she shouted into the comm, the image disappearing as she hung up.

Gordon remained motionless on the floor, not wanting to incite the woman any more than she was, currently. _Done..._ The word spun through his head as he realized she was planning to finish whatever she had started. There was someone demanding something, which put a time limit on his life. He tried not to flinch as the lights came on, the soft hum of halogen filling the room.

"Time to wake up."

He didn't want to move, but as the ache turned into millions of pins and needles, he let out a groan, pulling against the chains.

OoOoOoO

Fuse glanced at the rear view mirror, the plume of flames and smoke letting him know just how close he'd come. The stolen car shuddered in the wake of the explosion before continuing down the rural drive. His thoughts turned back to his sister, knowing the lengths she could go when they were separated. If she thought he was dead, there may be no help for the aquanaut.

He jabbed a finger at the damaged communicator again, willing it to life. Still nothing flashed across the cracked screen. Fuse cursed, wracking his brain for where to look for his sister. There were only a few secure places that she could go without the Hood's knowledge. He pulled up the on-board GPS, scanning the surrounding area. His eyes fell on the outer city limits and the old buildings that were as familiar to him as his gear. The home illuminated, his hand moving to input the location. It was the closest and would be abandoned. Perfect for hiding.

Pressing down on the pedal, the car sped forward. It would be a good hour before he made it to the destination. As the scenery past by the windows, the memories were dragging out from the corners of his mind. The ancient home with its terraced roof. He smiled, remembering the time he and Havoc had snuck out with a laundry list of requests from the other kids. They'd hidden within the abandoned remains of a building that had been left mid -renovation. As little as they'd been privileged, those moments had been thrilling. It was part of the reason for continuing with the program.

The experiments had been unnerving, but the outcomes of the equipment were worth the sacrifices. One sacrifice had almost been too much, however, nearly pulling him from away from the family. The memory of it sent a pained chill through his mind as he drove. He must have suppressed it, but now so close to the home, it was like opening a fresh wound. His best friend, rivaled only by his sister, had been as carefree as himself. They had conspired together on many occasions on what they would do if they ever left, laughing in the dark recesses of the dilapidated buildings. They would just talk like life was normal. Fuse had felt like they had a chance at something more than just being a body in a room. Thinking back on it, he could see the similarities in Gordon. Though the situation had been less than ideal in the way of friendship, that same jovial nature was there. He shook the thought from his mind. There was no chance of them being anything more than enemies.

Fuse let his thoughts fall back on his old life, a frown playing across his face. There had been an experiment gone wrong, an explosion in the lower levels that had taken the lives of more than one. That one life had almost been too much. Havoc had been the one to pull him back from the brink, keeping him going through that time. Now, she'd nearly lost him. She was alone with no one to pull her back.

The pedal hit the floorboard as the magnitude of this situation hit him. This was his closest shot at saving two lives. He had to be right.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil stumbled down the ladder into the pod bay, trying to wave away the smoke filling the unit. He could hear the survivors coughing and gagging on the acrid haze, unable to escape it. He found the door controls, setting it to close while simultaneously starting up the ventilation system to clear the air. He didn't need to see outside to know how much damage had been caused to the area. They were lucky to have survived with the ships in tact. At least 2 was. He'd gotten a good look at Thunderbird 1 before heading down. The nose had dipped down as the earth under it opened up, trying to swallow the ship.

As the door latched shut, the visibility had improved tenfold. He could see those still awake, moving to assist those who had fallen to the floor. The portable oxygen units were making themselves useful. He immediately found Scott, pushing himself up, off of their little brother. Alan's eyes were blinking past the shock of having been thrown to the floor as an explosion tried to rip the ship apart.

"You two alright?" He took Alan's hand, pulling him to his feet. As he looked to his eldest brother, he frowned, taking in the distraught expression. "What's wrong?"

Without skipping a beat, Scott hit his comm. "John, have you been able to locate Gordon yet?"

Virgil's heart plummeted as he listened, finally realizing his second youngest brother wasn't in the module. Hadn't Scott gone in to get him? He couldn't still be in the building. There was nothing left!

"I've got his location, but it's nowhere near the facility." John was staring at something they couldn't see. "Scott-" He stopped, shaking his head. "I'll contact Lady Penelope and Kayo. They'll be able to get to him while you three get the survivors to the hospital."

"John?" The lack of information was sending Scott's alarms on high alert. Virgil had to admit, his were going off as well. He gave Alan a glance, noting how pale the blond looked.

There was no answer from the astronaut as Virgil assumed he must be talking to the other members of IR. A chime sounded as he reconnected.

"They're on route now." The red-head's hologram gave them a sympathetic look. "I've got him. You three still have a rescue to complete."

With that, the medic was pulling himself back together, focusing on the task at hand. Grabbing hold of Alan's upper arm, he maneuvered him to a supply cabinet, pulling out blankets and first aid kits.

"Start handing these out and treating what you can." He passed his silent brother the load. "I'm going to get us airborne. The faster we get these people to the hospital, the sooner we can go find Gordon." The last bit had been a hushed plea, encouraging Alan to do as he was trained. Scott hadn't moved, still talking to John. Virgil fought the desire to question his older brother, knowing his duty was to the survivors.

Leaving the module for the cockpit, he spared a glance at the empty co-pilot's chair, feeling the too familiar ache. His little brother was going to be the death of him. Taking his seat, he powered up the massive 'bird, keying in the coordinates John had sent earlier for the nearest hospital.

 _Wherever you are, Gordon... you better be okay..._

oOoOoOo

"Are you certain, John?" Penelope was looking down at the lake they hovered above. It had taken Fab1 and Shadow twenty minutes to make it to the coordinates sent from 5. Kayo was already running scans through the choppy surface. If his location was pinging under the water, their time was going to be limited.

The plea in the astronaut's eye gave her the answer she didn't want and she steeled herself against the wave of emotions threatening to break past her walls. She gave Parker the instruction to head down, into the dark waters to locate the source of her heart ache.

"Lady Penelope." Kayo's voice floated through the comm. "The area is secure. I'm not reading any li- anyone in the vicinity of the beacon." The fact that neither of them were able to locate a heat signature indicating something large and alive was not missed.

As Fab1 fell beneath the water's surface, she felt her chest tighten with the shimmering blues and greens that danced over the tan interior. The beauty of it was in stark contrast to her mission. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find, but as they reached the lake bottom, the empty expanse with the occasional fish flitting about made her stress lift slightly. Visibility was perfect for what she needed to do.

"Coming h'up on the location now, m'lady." She could hear the melancholy in her companion's voice. Although, the two seemed to butt heads when together, there was a strange connection that had Parker worrying over the aquanaut. Any other time, she might have questioned it.

The car slowed, kicking up sediment in clouds that swirled out around them. Sherbet, most likely sensing his owner's distress, had been reserved the entire trip, glancing up at her briefly. Now, he perked as Penelope's hold tightened slightly around him. She was watching Parker work the buttons for the grappling arm. She wanted to close her eyes and never have to see what he had found, but the brothers and Kayo were waiting on her report. She needed to see.

"It's not 'im, m'lady! Just 'is belt. Cricky, I'll be givin' 'im a piece of my mind when we find 'im. Nearly 'ad a 'eartattack." The relief and confusion in Parker's voice mixed into the swirl of thoughts going through her head. If he wasn't down here, where was he? Was he somewhere else in the lake, just without any way of locating him? Was he somewhere else completely? Was he dead? What now?

The last thought caught her breath as she lifted the compact communicator. "John? Kayo?"

"Go ahead." Kayo prompted as Penelope looked at the two figures projecting from the compact.

"We've found Gordon's belt, but he's not with it. Is there any other way to locate him?" She inwardly winced at the shocked look on the red-head's face.

"No…" The whisper was loud in her ears. "Brains has been developing a way to integrate the GPS into our suits, but... "

"No use focusing on the what if's, John." Penelope kept her voice soft as she spoke. "What we need is a way to track the ones who took him."

John nodded, blinking away without another word. Kayo followed suit after exchanging a wavering look. Their chances of finding him were dwindling rapidly. She could only hope John and EOS would find a solution.

oOoOoOo

His harsh gasps bounced off the walls as he sagged, the chains clattering against the cement. Havoc had given him a reprieve after he'd nearly blacked out. Gordon would have been fine with that if it meant he could get away from the torture device she had strapped to his head.

He could see her smiling as she tapped the device against her leg. The sickening idea that she was enjoying this made his stomach turn. He'd been close to losing its contents towards the end of the most recent session. Now, he was certain something was going to come up if he kept looking at her.

Turning away, he found a spot on the wall that had caught his attention earlier, anchoring him against the pain. Slowly, he began to realize the aches were ebbing away, replaced with a light tingling sensation that sent him floating. The alarm that sounded in his mind was the only thing to keep him grounded as he realized what she was doing. The high continued for a short moment, making his head spin.

The guttural cry that ripped through him echoed out as the settings were reversed, enveloping every inch of him in pain. Thousands of invisible razors were dragging across his skin, sharp and burning. Inside, a dull knife had buried itself into his spine. And he recognized this as the third setting of ten.

"Told ya I could make ya scream." Havoc taunted. "Time to try four again, shall we?"

Gordon couldn't brace against the onslaught as it intensified, his limbs straining against his restraints, muscles pulling at the abuse. When his lungs finally kicked in, gasping out a pained cry, he fought to find his spot on the wall.

"Ready for five?" The lilt in her voice mocked the severity of her question.

Tears betrayed him, trailing from the corners of his eyes to mix into the dirt and cement. "-lease."

"Wha' was that?" Her hand was cupping her ear.

"S-... sto- op…" He choked the plea out past gritted teeth.

Havoc stood from the chair, slowly stepping over to his side. He watched her form waver as his vision blurred. When it cleared, she was bending over him, her face hard.

"Beg."

"W- wh-" His mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

"I want to hear you beg." The iciness caught his breath as he tries to process her words through the pain.

The cliche of his situation flashed through his mind, but in this moment he was certain he'd tell her whatever she wanted. The only problem, his voice had abandoned him. She was glaring down at him as he gasped out a silent plea for her to make it stop.

"Aw, seems you think you can handle more?" He shook his head desperately at her words. "Alright then, five it is."

Panic engulfed him just as her finger hit the screen and sent his nerves screaming, the dagger moving into his legs. A searing pain shot through his head, just behind his eyes and he felt the warm liquid slide from his nostril and down his cheek.

Gordon wasn't sure how long he'd been on level five, the room around him blurring. He was aware of the sound of heavy footsteps and the door opening. Then a shout. And the pain was increasing. Level six, seven, and he was gone at eight, the darkness taking him away from the unrelenting pain.

oOoOoOo

Fuse stood in the doorway, eyes locked on the scene before him. He had watched the sadistic glint in his sister's eyes dissolve into shock as she turned. She was clinging tightly to the controls of a device he instantly recognized and knew was steadily increasing in strength. He took a quick step forward, jerking the tablet from her hands.

"Eight? Damn, sis…" His fingers were already working to turn it off.

"You were dead…" Havoc's voice was a whisper, her eyes wide when he finally turned back to her. "I saw the explosion."

"It'll take more than that to take me down." He was enveloping her in a tight hug as she jumped up from the seat. She'd always been quick to think the worst, needing the most comfort when she was proven wrong. Having experienced the explosion at the facility first hand, he couldn't blame her for thinking he had been lost. Glancing at the still form on the floor, however, he realized something had changed. Never had he seen that look on Havoc's face. The Hood had been the one for torture, mainly to get what he wanted. Apparently, it had rubbed off.

"Are you…" There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He motioned to Gordon. "One of 'is brothers found me." He let the silence surround them for only a moment. "Let's get out of 'ere. I can't be sure they didn't track me."

His words had the desired effect as she went to packing up the tools… _for torture._ Fuse shook the thought from his head.

"What about 'im?" She growled, eyeing the aquanaut.

"Don't worry about 'im. Just get to the cruiser." He surprised himself, hearing the slight disgust in his voice. She didn't show signs of noticing, moving past him through the doorway. He quickly got to work, crouching down next to Gordon. He noted the blood trailing from his nose. A puddle had formed under his left arm as well, stemming from a still oozing wound.. Fuse tapped his cheek, eliciting a soft whimper and a flutter of lashes.

"'ey, Squid-boy, sorry about this." He didn't receive a response as he took out a small transponder, tucking it into Gordon's hand, the flashing light indicating it was transmitting. He quickly removed the nodes attached to the aquanaut's temples and neck, shoving them into a compartment of his suit. Without a second glance, he was off after his sister, closing the door as he went. They'd find him, he was certain, but it also meant they had lost one of their secret locations. It was a minor annoyance he and Havoc could work through. That didn't lessen the twinge of pain he felt as he shut the front door to the abandoned home they had grown up in.

He found Havoc sitting in the pilot's seat, staring at the controls. "You ready?"

She shook her head, not looking at him. "I messed up."

He sighed, taking his seat. "Nothin' we need to be worryin' about right now. Can you get us back to base?"

After a moment, she nodded, turning her attention to the controls. Everything would be fine. He would just keep telling himself that until it was true.


	4. Chapter 4

The compact communicator chimed, pulling her away from the blue water pushing against her window. They had been scanning the lake bottom for what felt like hours. It had only been about thirty minutes. Activating the holocomm attached the to seat in front of her, she took in the focused aqua-blue eyes. "Please tell me you have something?" Her tone was light and pleading.

"I've got an emergency beacon that activated not far from your position." There was a stress behind John's words. He couldn't be certain it was Gordon, and he could be asking her to go into a dangerous situation blind.

"We'll check it out." Penelope gave him her best it-will-be-okay smile. "Send it through. We'll keep in touch."

The astronaut nodded, the beacon indicator popping up beside Parker. She could see her bodyguard tense as he sent Fab1 toward the surface.

"Kayo?" She waited for the security officer to respond.

"On your six. We'll take this slow and quiet." The ice in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"FAB."

OoOoOoO

An old house? That hadn't been what he'd expected, but the lack of vehicles lining the street or movement was encouraging. They didn't need to try and fight through a group of unknowns. Fab1 set down a few blocks away, next to Shadow, hidden in an empty storage yard. Stealth was at the forefront of his mind, not hesitating to grab his crowbar from the trunk. If Gordon was here, Parker was going to let his girl do the talking.

They made it to the edge of the building next to the home. The sign hanging from the old building read 'Dromey Street House'. Really not what he was expecting. Beside him, Kayo held up her arm, scanning the structure.

"One lifesign." There was hope in her hushed tone as they surveyed the path to the side entrance. The front door wasn't an option if someone was home. She motioned for them to follow as she left their cover, easing up to the delicate-looking door, it's hinges clinging to the wood frame. With a nod, he took the handle, nearly dropping the bulk as it came away, hanging limp. Propping it up as best he could, Parker pulled out his flashlight, noting the darkness within. He went first, followed by Kayo, who took to scanning the other side of the hallway. Penelope stayed close behind.

The creaks and groans echoed off the ancient walls, setting his nerves on edge. With all this racket, stealth was quickly changing to cautious speed. The younger woman pointed down a set of stairs and they descended quickly, the flashlight beam sweeping over the new area. The center appeared to be a living area, consisting of abandoned couches covered in dust and garbage. The wall beyond held doors, most likely leading to bed rooms. Another door was set into the wall on the left, the only one on that side. He glanced to kayo, who in turn pointed to it.

Stealing himself, he held out a hand towards the two women as they made it to the entryway. The glares he received left his mind shuddering, but he stood firm. Whatever was behind this door, he needed to be the first to see it. No matter how tough and disciplined these two were, this was Gordon. He wasn't naive enough to assume Penelope didn't have feelings for him. And he was practically Kayo's brother. He could deal with what lay in wait long enough to determine if they could. The hard set of his jaw left no room to argue as he took the door knob in hand, pushing it inward to view the dark room, flashlight and crowbar at the ready.

His girl fell, reverberating off the cold, cement floor. Grabbing the edge of the door, he pulled it back, turning to address the startled, angry women behind him. He kept his face stern, hand raised as a signal to remain there. He'd let them in as soon as he was finished. Then, he shut the door.

A line of expletives flowed through his mind as he took in the sight again, falling to his knees by Gordon's left side, noting the pool of blood under the shoulder. Well versed hands worked the cuff on his left wrist, the lock snapping open with a flick of his thumb. Gently, he placed the appendage over the aquanaut's side, his hand resting over his slowly rising chest. Quickly, he unlatched the other hand, repeating the movement. He frowned as he received no indication that Gordon was aware of his presence. They would deal with that once they were out of there. The leg shackles came next.

Ready to bring in the others, Parker paused, looking at the blood streaked and bruised face. A protective rage ignited at the images of an eight year old trying to pick the lock of a small metal box. Parker had brought on a trip to the Tracy home when he'd just started working for the Creighten-Ward family. Seeing that same boy broken and left in this ruin was more than he could handle.

A cry emanated from the prone figure and Parker moved back to his side. Gordon's hands were digging across cement floor, teeth clenched in the throws of a nightmare.

"H'easy goes, lad." Parker placed a gentle, gloved hand on Gordon's forehead, brushing back the sweat-matted hair. His other hand held to the aquanaut's injured arm as he began to thrash against the tormentors in his mind. Tears were springing from behind lidded eyes and he brushed them away. Parker felt his own starting to form as he watched the usually so lively young man reduced to a whimpering heap, left to die in the forsake place. "M'lady!" He needed a hand with calming the nightmares.

The door flew open before he'd even finished the call. She knelt on the other side of Gordon, ready to help, and froze, her hands hovering just over his chest. The hesitation was only a short moment as he cried out again, Penelope's hand quickly resting on his trembling shoulder.

"Gordon. Darling." Despite the fear he knew she felt, her voice was steady and calm. "We're right here. We've got you." Her other hand found the top of his head, fingers running gently through his hair. At the touch, the tremor began to slow, his breathing less ragged.

Parker turned away, leaving his charge to take care of the distraught form. He glance up to see Kayo pacing in the other room, her comm up to her mouth as she spoke rapidly to the brother on the other end. No doubt, someone would be here soon. He need to make a decision before anyone else came into this room. Turning back, noting Gordon's much calmer disposition, he knew now was the time. "We'll need to move 'im, m'lady. Far too dark down 'ere." He waited just a moment for her nod. One last glance at Gordon and he gently took hold of the uninjured arm, the other hand moving under his shoulders. With one not-so-quick motion, he pulled the aquanaut into a sitting position. With Penelope's help, he lifted the arm over his shoulder, grunting as he lifted Gordon into a fireman carry.

Parker cursed inwardly again as he set the blond down beside Fab1. His injuries were blaring in the late day sun. Penelope was by Gordon's side the moment he'd started groaning again. She pulled him up, allowing his head to rest on her lap as she stroked gentle fingers through his hair. As Kayo came to stand beside him, Parker let his hand fall on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and glistening.

"'e'll be h'alright. 'e's a tough one." Parker kept his words light. He knew what he said might not come to pass for some time, but for the life of him, he refused to see Gordon give up, no matter what he'd been through.

OoOoOoO

Scott's mind was reeling as Thunderbird 2 lifted from the desolate storage yard. The large bird shook under his hands as he guided it towards the island. Virgil had demanded his brother fly while he started the process of triaging their second youngest. Opening the comm, he sent the call through. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1."

As though he'd been waiting with his finger on the receiver, Alan responded. "Scott! You got him?" There was no mistaking the anxious tone.

"Virgil has him in 2's infirmary." He was finding it difficult to keep the anger out of his voice. "How close are you to the island?"

Hand it to Alan to let his brother's attitude roll right off of him. "Coming up on it now. I'll help Brains' get things ready here. See you in a few, Scott." _Damn, when did he grow up._

"FAB." And the comm disconnected, leaving the brunette alone with his thoughts.

Not for the first time since helping his father start International Rescue, he was considering shutting it down. The dangers were no longer confined to those of buildings on the verge of collapse, snowy mountain climbs, or trips to anywhere in space. The Hood. The Chaos Crew. These people had taken his brother and done the unimaginable. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to protect his family from a group whose ways involved hurting them?

Blue eyes glistened with with the anger and pain flooding his heart. _Dad…. I don't know what to do… We have to stop… I_ have _to protect them, and i can't do that with a maniac still out there, trying to destroy our family!_ He let out a soft sob as a tear broke free and he closed his eyes, opening them once more to find the autopilot. They closed again as he brought his hands up, scrubbing away to hopelessness he was feeling. _Please don't hate me… I can't lose them too…_ He knew he'd made the decision then and there, and he felt the weight lift from his shoulders slightly. The only thing in the way of his plan was convincing his brothers it was the right thing to do, and he knew he wasn't ready to deal with that. Right now, he needed to be with Gordon.

Coordinates locked, he stood from the pilot's seat, heading down to the infirmary. They still had an half an hour before they made it home, plenty of time to help Virgil. As he entered the small area, he was forced to stop, his eyes glued to the bruises that covered his little brother's side. Virgil had removed the top of the IR uniform during his examination. Finally, finding his voice, he stepped forward. "Want some help?"

His dark haired brother barely looked up from the shoulder wound he was cleaning, but Scott could see the overwhelming emotions flowing across his face. It was rare to see them so exposed during a rescue. Normally, he would wait until after they made it home, knowing everyone was safe, before he snuck off to his studio to release them. Now, with Gordon here and not even close to okay, Scott knew his brother was losing the battle over his heart. Gently, he placed a hand on the one fussing with the wound. "Why don't you take a break. I've got this." Brown eyes flashed with defiance, wet with tears ready to spill. "Just five minutes, Virgil. He'll need you when we get to the island." _You can't lose it when we get home…_

With much reluctance, Virgil relinquished his task, pulling his gloves off as he moved away and throwing them into a corner. The full sight of his little brother must have been too much as he spun, pushing past the doorway and out into the module. Scott's shoulders sagged with relief. He knew two brothers to take care of would be too much right now.

A soft groan pulled his attention back the blond on the bed. His eyes were darting behind bruised eyelids. Placing a gentle hand on his brother's head, he leaned down close to his ear. "It's okay, kiddo. We're here. You're going home." Scott let his hand run through the hair, wishing he could just scoop Gordon into a reassuring hug. He would have to be content with the trembling sigh as his brother began to settle. Standing back up, he found the supplies necessary for the shoulder wound. _A knife… had to be._ Shaking his head of the thought, he went to work cleaning it up before gently wrapping it. Next he moved to the blood covered cheek, clearing the crusted remnants that trailed from his nose. He didn't miss the tear streaks that had intermingled with the red. The decision was back, more solid this time. He wouldn't send his brother's out with the intent to save a life if it could mean they might be taken again. The what-ifs were winning out. More blood flaked away, this time leaving a fresh trail in its wake. _What?_ Wiping a little more gently over the bruised cheek, he finally noticed the defined features of the cut. _Definitely a knife._

Scott was jolted from his thoughts by a weak hand on his arm. He blinked, staring down into slitted amber eyes. "Hey, Gordo." He clasped his hand over the one on his arm. "It's ok, I'm here." The eyes opened a bit more, trying to focus on Scott's face.

Footsteps drew his attention as Virgil returned, his features a little less rigid. He noticed the medic catch sight of Gordon's alertness, moving quickly to his side. "Gordon?" He received a blink in response, the eyes shifting. Slowly, a smile tugged across the younger man's face, his other hand reaching out to hold Virgil's. The medic took it, squeezing gently. "Welcome back." The emotion was thick.

Scott gently took Gordon's hand, setting it back down on the bed. "Gordon, I'm going back up to check our progress. Virgil's going to take care of you. Just rest." Glancing up at his raven haired brother, he clasped his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. An appreciative smile from the medic and he walked out, moving up towards the cockpit. As he stepped inside, he stopped, staring at the empty seats. He closed his eyes, the bloodied image of Gordon laying on the bed burned into his mind. And before he could stop himself, his fist slammed into the metal wall beside him. He fell into the pilot's seat, his hand grasping the controls. Heaven help the person who did this if he ever got his hands on them. These thoughts continued on repeat, giving him something to focus on other than his brother's injuries.

Scott blinked as the comm sounded, John's image appearing. "You planning on landing, Scott?"

Confused, Scott looked at his readings. He must have lost track of time, lost in his own thoughts. They were well past the point of requesting clearance to land. "Sorry." The harsh whisper did nothing to deter his brother in space.

"I'll let them know you're coming in now." The red head blinked away before he could say another word.

Scott lifted his hand to hit the necessary switches for landing. A dull ache shot though it with the movement. He cursed himself, praying it wasn't broken. Virgil had enough on his plate right now. Tentatively, he flexed the fingers, wincing at the pain it caused, but recognising that nothing felt fractured. Thank goodness he was wearing his gloves.

Slower than desired, he hit the controls that would help him navigate their descent, reducing their speed. He tapped the comm beside the wheel. "Virgil, we're about to land."

"FAB. Gordon's set for transport." Admittedly, it was easier to handle a tough situation if they fell back into their training. He could hear it in his brother's voice. All Scott needed to do was land. Gordon would be home. He would heal. And then they would talk about the future of International Rescue.


	5. Chapter 5

One week.

He'd been stuck on bed rest for three of those days. Virgil had told him it was for observation and the fact that his nervous system still seemed to be recovering from the effects of whatever had happened to him. He still wasn't clear on what that was exactly. Now, four days post-invalid status, he was still finding it difficult to perform everyday activities. _Like tying a damn shoe…_ Gordon sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the sneaker he needed to put on. His swimming had been limited, mostly due to his injuries and the fact he wasn't allowed in on his own. Coordinating a morning swim was nearly impossible with his brothers. Instead, he'd fallen back on an old routine used for a time when muscles had been rebellious and had forced him to learn their uses all over again. Giving a soft grunt of effort, he pulled the first leg up over his knee, eyeing the strings begrudgingly. His fingers trembled slightly as he took the strings, doing his best bunny-ears instructions simply to annoy himself. He let that foot drop, taking a moment before pulling the other one up.

Finally, the first part, the easiest part, was finished. The stairs were going to be a beast. Usually, Scott or John would be the first ones up to help him to the patio, but that wouldn't be for another two hours. Gordon had decided that was too long a time to wait. Pushing himself up onto wobbly legs, he stood for a few seconds, second guessing this idea, and then taking the first footstep towards freedom.

The hall light was still out as he opened the door, leaning on the frame to look out. His hand ran over the panel built into the wall, sending a dim glow through the space. Empty. Letting out a shaky sigh, he moved into the hallway, using the wall to keep himself steady. The stiffness was lessening the farther he walked, a good sign for the next hurdle. _Oh, here already?_ The stairs appeared before him, almost taunting him for trying this on his own.

Gordon could see through the doors of the lounge, the patio just beyond… And, although shrouded in darkness, the ocean. The sounds of it were bittersweet. His heart ached to dive in and feel the sway of the waves. Even with his brothers with him, the currents had been deemed too high a risk. The pool had been a compromise.

Gordon returned his attention back to the stairs, eyeing them with stubborn defiance. _One at a time… nice and slow…_ His hand grasped the railing, the other joining it as he let his foot drop to the first step. This had been the plan he'd set before making the journey out of his room. Hands on the railing for stability, as well as security in case he fell, and one foot down at a time until he made it to the lounge. He was being overly cautious, he knew, but there was no way he was going to cause more stress for his brother's by being reckless.

The last step and he was clinging to the railing, his legs trembling from the effort. Usually, a brother would be providing support, reducing Gordon's energy expenditure. Alone, it had been like walking down the side of a steep cliff. He'd stayed this way for some time, just staring out towards the ocean. The difficult part was done, and now it would just be a stroll through the patio doors. _Easy peasy…_ Straightening up, he flexed the sore muscles, noting the strain through his back. It had improved so much since the day he'd woken up in Thunderbird 2. The stretch would have sent him collapsing into a heap. Now, it was a bearable ache.

One foot in front of the other, he began the trek to his destination. First stop was the shed that contained the exercise mat, the green one with the pineapples all over it. Virgil had spotted it on a supply run, unable to pass it up. Gordon had never been more proud.

Mat in hand, he set out towards the end of the patio, closest to the edge. A soft glow had already begun to creep over the horizon, illuminating the waves in the distance. Smiling, he dropped the mat, letting it roll itself out with little assistance from his foot. He questioned even needing the sneakers until he remembered Virgil's rule. Skid-proof footwear at all times. A fall could potentially be devastating to his abused back. He was certain he wouldn't need them for this, though, lowering himself to the mat. _Gah! Why does this have to be so difficult!_ His mind screamed along with his muscles as he pulled each one off, laying them aside.

Gordon had officially made it. On his own. He could smile about that, at least. He sat, content to watch the light grow over the ocean. Blues, yellows, and oranges melting together across the sky. He'd have to get Virgil to paint it for him later. The soft grays of night, slowly retreating with the coming of dawn. _Get going, or you'll get stuck staring until breakfast..._

Tearing his eyes from the vastness before him, Gordon let his hands fall on the front of the mat, palms down. Yoga had been a fairly large part of his recovery after his hydrofoil accident, along with many other, far more invasive treatments. The thing he liked most about it back then, and now, was that he could do it on his own, on his own terms. The memories were surfacing again as he took his position, lowering his head between his arms, hands stretched out in front, legs tucked neatly under him. The motions were automatic as he flowed through each pose. At length, it was a half hour workout, and it always ended the same way. It's how Scott found him shortly after the sun had finally risen.

OoOoOoO

"Gordon." Scott sighed, the panic leaving as he caught sight of the blond sitting cross legged on the yoga mat, staring out towards the water. When he'd gone to get him up that morning, the room had been empty. He'd run down the hall, expecting to see Gordon laying at the base of the stairs. Part of him was thrilled that he had improved enough to make it this far. The other part was furious.

Gordon didn't move from his position as Scott made his way over, a sure sign that he was still concentrating on his form. He quietly took a seat next to the mat, cursing himself for not grabbing another one, but not willing to leave now that he was here. He glanced at his brother's face, amber eyes glowing as he watched the horizon. Scott let his gaze follow. It was a shame how often he forgot how beautiful their home was. The slight breeze would shift leaves on the trees, making it look like the island was dancing. He also new it could have it's dark side, his family staying secure inside through raging storms. They would always dread the work afterwards. Today may be beautiful, but there was a storm brewing that Scott needed to address now that everyone was home and Gordon was doing better.

A long exhale beside him indicated that the morning exercises were complete. "How are you feeling?"

Gordon nearly fell over, caught off guard by the sudden realization that Scott had arrived. The brunette gently steadied him with a hand on his shoulder, trying his best not to laugh.

"Scott!" His voice was rough, a side effect of whatever had been done to him. Although painful to listen to, Gordon's voice was immensely better in comparison to the soundless wheezes when they first brought him home. "You practicing your ninja skills?"

That earned a chuckle, letting his hand drop back to cross over his legs. "I should be asking you that. I see you made it out here, on your own?" Gordon looked away, sheepishly. "Gordo, you know how-"

"I know, I know." The exasperation was undercut by the sandpaper in his throat. "I just couldn't sleep any more."

Scott frowned. "What time did you wake up?" The silence told him enough. "Gordon, what happened?"

The blond stared out to the ocean again, his eyes haunted. "A dream…"

Scott paled. This was something he'd dreaded. They'd felt blessed that Gordon couldn't remember anything past the explosion in the factory, simply assuming that had been the cause of his current condition. Dreams could mean he was regaining details Scott wished he could bury forever. Composing himself quickly, he let out a breath before asking the expected. "What about?"

Gordon's face pinched in concentration, frowning slightly. "It's weird mostly. I'm laying on a beach and the sun is bright, right in my eyes so I can't see." He paused a moment, swallowing to relieve the tightness in his throat. "Then I'm cover in sand that's so hot, but I couldn't move."

Scott watched the shiver run up his brother's back, his shoulders slumping. "And then what?"

"I woke up." He gave a lopsided grin, laughing humorlessly. "Told you, weird."

The brunette's jaw was tight as the connections hit. Though they hadn't seen the room itself, he'd demanded Parker tell him everything. He needed to know what they were going to be dealing with. Gordon's brow raised as he looked at him and Scott realized he'd been silent too long. "Yeah, sounds pretty out of your norm."

"You think we could go to the beach today?" The blond had returned to watching the water.

The question had surprised him considering the dream, but the answer was automatic. "After the stunt you just pulled?" Instantly, he felt regret tear at the frustration. Gordon's usual response would be to argue and continue on until they eventually gave in or the day called for something else. Now, he was quiet as he stared at a spot on the mat. Scott scrubbed a hand over his face, his voice gentle as he spoke. "Gordon, you're still not up to that kind of activity."

Still, he didn't argue, finally untangling his legs sluggishly. He ran a hand through his hair as he muttered, "I know." And Scott could hear the resignation in the so not-Gordon response.

"Hey." The elder Tracy set a hand on e his younger brother's shoulder, squeezing lightly and leaning forward to pull his gaze. Amber eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Kiddo, hey, it's going to be okay." Gordon didn't resist as Scott turned, pulling him into a strong hug. His chin rested on top of the blond mop, a hand coming up to gently run through the short strands. Soft tremors rocked through the small form, too small, Scott observed, a result from the lack of activity even in such a short time. His heart ached at witnessing this part of his brother. He had hoped the accident would be the one and only time they saw their carefree brother falling so far down. Despair was something Gordon Tracy should never experience.

A movement in his periphery forced him to move, just slightly to see Grandma standing in the lounge. She gave him a wave of greeting as it appeared she didn't want to interrupt. Breakfast would be ready soon.

A sniffle as hands swiped at the remaining wetness sounded as Gordon sat back. "Sorry…"

Scott gave the hair one more fond ruffle before gripping both shoulder. "Nothing to be sorry about. You're going to get through this, Gordo. You're a lot stronger than you might think." He willed as much of that truth into his quiet brother.

Gordon looked away, catching sight of their grandmother in the kitchen. A grimace crossed his face, and Scott could see the lighthearted brother he knew couldn't hide for long. "I don't think I can get through another one of Grandma's breakfast bakes."

Scott chuckled, pretty certain none of the family was ready for the eggy concoction. He felt Gordon shifting under his hold, attempting to grab his shoes, and the stress was back. He really needed to do this before anyone else got up. "Hang on a sec." The blond stopped, blinking quizzically. "We need to talk."

Gordon's brow raised in hesitant curiosity. "About what?"

No matter how much he'd rehearsed this part in his mind, he still found it difficult to say the words out loud. Then he saw the face, still discolored on one side, the eyes finally losing their puffiness from the busted blood vessels. The cut was a scabbed-over reminder of how much his little brother had been through. And then it wasn't difficult at all. "I'm pulling International Rescue." Only it wasn't a bandaid being pulled off to limit the pain, it was a knife to his brother's gut as his mouth dropped open, eyes wide.

"You can't be serious!" The shout came out harsh and painful. He coughed, pushing away his older brother's arm as he tried to brace him through the fit. "Just because I got hurt?" Amber eyes were alight with anger.

Scott let out a steadying breath. He could say this wasn't an unexpected response. "It's a lot more complicated than that." More movement from the stairs, and he hoped whichever brother had made his way down to the lounge would stay there. He didn't need a group argument right now. "That factory accident, wasn't an accident. It was the Hood. We've been increasingly stumbling into his operations, and each time one of us seems to dodge disaster. This time was way too close. We almost lost you, Gordon."

"But that's why we go in teams, Scott." He was beginning to stand shakily as the emotion coarsed through him. Scott followed suit, ready to support if necessary. "If the situation gets too out of control or something happens, we pull each other out."

"And what happens if you get separated?" He felt the flicker of frustration trying to build. "We can't guarantee that every mission won't have some sort of solo component. There will always be a time when we can't have each other's back. And that's why, at least until the Hood and his goons are behind bars, IR is shutting down."

"This is ridiculous! Yes, what we do is dangerous, and yes there will be times when we put ourselves directly into harm's way, but that's just part of the job! It always has. We've been dealing with the Hood for years, so what makes this time so much different?" Gordon was steady as he locked eyes with his brother in defiance.

Scott's fists clenched against the rising swell. "It's not just the Hood anymore. Don't forget how close the Mechanic got to-" His jaw clenched, unwilling to speak of the events with TV-21. "The Hood has help now. He's stronger than before. And who knows who else might be working for him." He felt the tightness in his chest at the thought of the chaos crew, unable to bring them out as an example of how dangerous the Hood had made their world. "For all we know, he could have someone in the GDF. He's done it before, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

The growl from Gordon nearly sent him over. Why couldn't his brother understand he was just trying to protect them? "We can't just run away, Scott! This is dad's legacy! Think of everyone we've helped! We can't just ignore a call when someone's in trouble!"

Scott took a step back, turning away. He ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to remain in control. He was having to choose between his brothers and complete strangers. He knew who he would choose every time no matter how much they hated him for it. "The decisions been made. I just needed you to understand."

"Understand?" The pain-filled yell again sending out a cough, which Gordon promptly suppressed. "Oh, I understand alright! You're a coward, Scott Tracy! Running away at the first sign that _we're_ in trouble!"

Something snapped. Maybe it was the words, or just the fact that Gordon didn't seem to want to listen and accept his choice to protect his family. But he couldn't hold back the flood this time as he spun back to face his brother. "If wanting to protect my family from being tortured makes me a coward, then yes! That's exactly what I am!"

A sharp gasp from Alan, silently watching with Virgil and John in the lounge pulled him crashing back down, his eyes wide with the realization of what he'd just said. Gordon stood, motionless, shock evident as the missing piece quickly jammed into place. His lips moved as if trying to form words, amber eyes swimming in fresh tears. A flash of red ran past, obscuring the image of his brother as Virgil quickly made it to Gordon. Scott took the opportunity to run, taking the patio steps down towards the path that led to the beach. _What have I done?_ The thought played on repeat as he sprinted as fast as he could from the wound he'd just ripped open.


	6. Chapter 6

He had to hand it to Scott, the man could run. Alan was still able to recall the terror on his brother's face as he took off towards the beach. He had missed most of the argument, being pulled into the lounge as he came down the stairs. Virgil gave him the 'not one word' look that accompanied most serious situations. And then Gordon was yelling. Not unusual for the aquanaut when it came to their oldest brother. Alan had glanced at John, sitting on the couch, unsure of when he'd snuck down. His face was a mask of calm. And then Scott had said it. The one thing they weren't supposed to talk about. He hadn't intended to gasp, it had just come out like he'd been slapped in the face.

Alan was grateful Virgil had been there to take care of Gordon. He didn't think he could handle that right now. What he could do was make sure his oldest sibling didn't do anything stupid. There had already been enough of that and they hadn't even had breakfast yet.

He skidded as the dirt path turned to sand, arms pinwheeling to catch his balance. The trees ahead quickly opened up to the view of the cove, glowing in the morning sun. Any other day, it would have been a perfect place to spend with his brothers. As he caught sight of the brunette sitting along the edge, his head resting in the palms of his hands, he realized no amount of sunshine was going to help.

Slowing his pace, Alan stepped up to the fallen log, pausing a moment to stare down at his brother, before taking a seat himself. He let the sound of the softly crashing waves calm the beating of his heart as they sat in silence. He really wasn't sure what he was going to say. Yes, Scott had messed up, but it wasn't his fault that they were even in this situation. The chaos crew had created this. They would just have to work through it the best they could.

After a few minutes of sitting on the empty beach, Scott spoke from between his hands, his voice thick. "Is he okay?"

The blond sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Not sure. Virgil was with him when I ran after you. He'll be alright, Scott."

"You can't know that." The uncharacteristic cry of despair made Alan's heart sink. "I told him, Alan." Scott lifted his head, tears streaking down his cheeks as he stared out at the ocean and rocks surrounding the cove. "He might not have ever remembered and gone on thinking it was just an accident."

"You can't know that." Alan mimicked, earning a flash of annoyance from his distraught brother. "Gordon could have easily pieced things together. He's already started having dreams about it."

The elder's eyes turned in confusion. "You knew about that?"

He nodded. "They started yesterday. He told me about it when we were in the pool." The memory of listening to his brother talk about being unable to move as a giant bird pecked at his face sent a shiver up his spine. "We all knew it could be a possibility." They fell silent again, Alan figuring Scott was finally calming down. "So, what set you two off so early in the morning?" He watched the line of his brother's jaw tighten and wondered if he'd asked the wrong question for this particular moment. The silence that followed told him he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Do you ever think-" Scott stopped, the words catching in his throat as he looked up towards the sky, seemingly at nothing in particular. He rubbed his hands over the knees of his jeans, absently. Alan could only imagine what was going through his mind. "Do you think we give too much?"

Alan frowned, confused by the question. "Give too much of what?"

"Ourselves. Our lives." Scott was shaking his head. "Alan, when was the last time any of us just lived like normal people?"

This line of questioning seemed to be coming from out of nowhere, but Alan was pretty certain it would lead to what was really bothering his brother. "Scott, we're Tracy's. We don't do normal."

Blue eyes met blue. "Maybe we should start."

"Scott." He gave his brother the best exasperated sigh he could muster. "I don't even think that's possible. There are five of us. We wouldn't last five minutes before someone got bored of it and started up some kind of drama. I mean, John can barely handle being on Earth, much less being normal here." He smiled, giving his brother a nudge with his elbow. "Besides, I don't think 'normal' exists. Everyone's got something they do that sacrifices a part of themselves. I mean there's school, work, kids, friends, family, even strangers. No matter what you do or where you are, you'll always be giving away part of yourself. Might as well make it something worthwhile, you know?"

A chuckle, albeit slight, brought a dimpled smile to the weary face. Progress in the right direction. An arm gently cuffed the back of his neck, pulling him closer to the brunette. Alan returned the embrace. Whatever his brother had been getting at was lost to the calming sound of the ocean as they sat, keeping each other company. "You need to stop growing up." Scott smiled. "You're making me feel old."

The blond grinned. "Well, that's because you are." He shrieked as the hug turned into a headlock, laughing and pushing at the strong arm around him. Scott laughed at his youngest brother's dismay, and even though Alan would be losing this battle, he'd already claimed victory over the storm as it past. His family would be okay for one more day.

OoOoOoO

Virgil's gentle hand continued to run through Gordon's hair as he lay on his side. The aquanaut's room had been their immediate destination after he'd collapsed on the patio. John had been there for a short time, helping to get him comfortable. A shudder ran through him at the pulse of memory that had been brought on by one word. _Tortured…_ Gordon wondered if this was normal, for one slip of the tongue to bring a person's memories flooding back with such clarity that just closing his eyes he could see her standing over him. It didn't seem likely, but here he was, unable to hold himself up under the new information that he had been physically abused for nothing of his own doing. Somewhere, floating at the back of his mind, there was a feeling of relief at finally knowing what had happened. The accident hadn't quite lined up with his injuries, and the fact his brothers couldn't, _or wouldn't,_ elaborate had been driving him up the wall.

A protective hand came to rest on his shoulder, the other still tracing through his hair. He must have done something to alert Virgil. "Take a breath, Gordo."

He did, realizing his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. Tears had sprung to his eyes again, sliding down onto the pillow. He just wanted it all to go away and never have to think about that room ever again. His hand reached up, grabbing the one on his shoulder and pulled it around him. His older brother took the hint, sliding down from his sitting position to hold him tight against his chest. There was a light sniffle from Virgil, and he realized his brother was fighting back the emotions just as hard as he was fighting to block out the pain. New memories were taking the place of the nightmare. Ones of the dark haired brother sitting next to his hospital bed looking tired, his face streaked with tears. It had been one of the first things Gordon could remember after waking up from the accident. He remembered it being weird, seeing his big brother crying. He couldn't remember ever seeing Virgil cry like that, not even after mom died. The big brother part of him knew Virgil was just trying to appear strong for his two little brothers. Especially during the funeral. Gordon had done the same for Alan when their father had gone missing. Big brothers just weren't supposed to break.

Gordon's eyes shot open to a darkened room, his hands gripping the sheets under him. When had he fallen asleep? Virgil's arm was gone and immediately he was back in that house. The panic was fast approaching as he tried to push himself up on weak, trembling arms. His breathing was ragged, eyes darting around to find any sign of familiarity. Heart pounding at the pain in his muscles, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet scrambling for purchase. He fell, knees crashing into the hardwood. And then someone was behind him placing strong arms on his to steady him. His mind set off an alarm and he pushed against the form, desperate to escape his tormentors.

"Gordon, calm down." Scott's voice broke through his mind's illusion and he slumped against the his the form. Light flooded the room as his brother turned on the bedside lamp. He turned his eyes to look at it, seeing the overly tacky hula girl and shade covered in scallop shells. Scott hated that lamp. The arms were back, hooking under his to help lift him back onto the bed. He caught hold of his brother's wrist as he pulled away, inwardly cursing his unsteady grip. How had he lost so much progress in just one day! The tears were back, unwelcomed in his frustration. "Hey, Gordo, I'm here." Scott was kneeling within his eyeline, placing a shaky hand of Gordon's. "I- I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't let go, pulling at his brother until he could wrap an arm over his shoulder in an awkward hug. A startled cry from the eldest brother was all he heard as he buried his face into the soft blue fabric of his shirt. Gordon's six-year-old self was back, crying as he told himself that Scott could fix anything, no matter how broken it was. Right now, he felt fractured.

A gentle hand held the back of his head, supporting him as he hung over the edge onto the brunette. "I'm so sorry." Scott's whisper was thick in his ear. "I never should have-" Gordon felt the tremor as his brother's voice caught. Something warm splashed against his cheek, rolling down to mix with his own tears. "Please, forgive me... I'm so, so sorry."

Something solid clicked in his mind and all thought veered towards his anguished brother. Gordon pulled back, looking up with watery eyes into his elder's face. Scott's eyes were downcast, unable to hold his gaze due to the immense guilt. Guilt, Gordon knew, his brother didn't need to be holding. He hadn't put him in that room and done those things to him. Yet, here he was, apologizing like he was the one who caused it all. Another big brother crying because of him. Gordon reached up and wiped away the closest drop of moisture, blue eyes blinking in surprise as Scott pulled back, using the back of his hand to erase the tracks from his cheeks. The blond felt a small smile cross his face. "There's nothing to be sorry for." He shook his head when it looked like his brother was going to argue. "This was going to happen eventually, no matter how hard everyone tried." He felt the pin pricks behind his eyes again, thinking of what his brothers had done to keep him safe. He pulled Scott back into an embrace, wanting nothing more than to ease his brother's heartache.

After a long moment, Scott sighed. "I'm supposed to be the one making _you_ feel better." Gordon gave a slight laugh, surprised that he could. Something had changed in the space of a few minutes and now his heart felt lighter. He was still pretty certain he wouldn't be sleeping in the dark… or alone for a while longer, but he was able to step back and appreciate what he still had. And what he had was an amazing family who refused to give up on each other.

Gradually, a question began to develop. He frowned, not really wanting to ask, but desiring to know the answer. Gordon caught his brother's eyes, now watching him with a hint of concern. "Um…" He paused, his nerves screaming at him to leave well enough alone. His mouth wasn't listening however. "How did you guys find me?"

Scott paled, slightly. "Are you sure you want to talk about this right now?"

True, it was all still fresh since the slip up earlier, but the nagging question remained. "I just… I'd like to know."

The elder brother sighed, standing to take a seat on the bed next to him. "We aren't entirely sure, but if I had to bet, Fuse found you and activated a homing beacon. Not sure why, but he seemed pretty determined when I found him."

He stared, unblinking at his brother as if the words were foreign. "Fuse… is alive?" Scott nodded slowly and Gordon felt the tightness in his chest grow, threatening to suffocate him.

"Gordon?" He couldn't see the concerned look flash over Scott's face. The emotions were pressing down on him as the words sunk in. _Fuse was alive…_ "Gordon, breath!" A ragged breath and then rage engulfed him. He was up before he knew what was happening, needing to move with the sudden flow of adrenaline. Scott was up with him, trying to be the calming force in the sudden change.

"He was alive the whole time?" Gordon was yelling at nobody in particular. "She- she didn't even check? I went through- thr-" He was falling, legs unwilling to hold him, lungs burning with exertion. _Pointless! Why hadn't she checked?_ Arms were tightly wrapped around his chest, holding him up as he knelt on the floor. A soft hush brushed past his ear, the calming words breaking through the anger.

"Gordon, slow down, kiddo." Was he going too fast? His thoughts were catching on the words along with his breathing and he realized Scott was holding his hands cupped over his mouth. _Hyperventilating…_ He closed his eyes, focusing on each breath as his head began to swim _._ He let his brother hold him, gently rocking until the intakes were slow and even. "Alright, now?"

Gordon nodded, letting his hands fall from his mouth. He leaned back into his brother's chest, content in the security. "Sorry…"

"Just take it easy, Gordo." His brother shifted behind him, manoeuvring the blond's arm over his neck. "Back to bed." On three, he stood, lifting Gordon with him. The attack had reversed the effects of his rage, leaving him feeling small and pathetic. Even more so as Scott brushed away the tears that were escaping from the corners of his eyes.

He brought his hands up, hiding the amber eyes rimmed with red. "Scott…" Gordon could feel his brother move a little closer, a hand coming to rest on his arm. "What's gonna happen if I can't-" The memories from the poolside were coming back in vivid detail. "I don't want to stop helping people."

There was a deep exhale from the older brother, as he paused before speaking. "You'll get through this, Gordon. I don't doubt that." Scott paused, seeming to consider his words. "What I doubt is my ability to keep you safe… all of you."

"You can't… not all the time." Gordon let the hand covering his face fall to rest on Scott's. "And we can't just stop. It's dad's dream."

"I don't think dad's dream involved any of this. He would understand." There was a great deal less fight behind his words, but Gordon could still see the resignation.

"No… but it's never been a safe venture regardless." He watched his brother sit silently on the bed, illuminated by the tacky lamp. "And it will always be worth the risks."

That had Scott looking at him, brow knit in confusion. "Worth what you went through? Gordon-"

The blond rolled reaching for the drawer of the bedside table. He tugged feebly at the nob, laying at the wrong angle for leverage. With a huff, have gave up. "Could you open that?" Arm hanging off the bed, he watched as Scott slid it open, revealing the binder inside. Gordon took hold of it, grunting as he pulled it free. He let it rest in his torso, giving his brother a meaningful glare. "You tell anyone about this…" The threat floated through the air between them.

Still confused, the brunette took the binder and carefully opened it. Gordon watched his brother's eyes widen. "This is…"

"Thank you notes and little things from rescues. See the tabs?" He pointed to the pieces of plastic protruding from the pages. "Yours says 'Scooter'."

A light chuckle as Scott found the tab, pushing the other sections aside. Gordon smiled as his brother's mouth dropped open. His fingers were trailing over the images and cards of smiling faces. Some were in hospital beds, on the mend after a building collapse, others posing with loved ones. Scott turned the page, his eyes glued to the intricate display. He stopped at one image, finger tracing the edge of the photo.

"You can take it out." Gordon knew just which one his brother had found. The picture held two images, one next to the other for comparison. On the left, a little girl no more than three years old, covered in dirt and grime, an oxygen mask covering most of her small face. On the right, the same girl, only she was older, her smile bright. The flood had been about four years ago. They had nearly lost Scott. He'd gone in to rescue the girl's family when a surge had swept him and the little girl away. They'd found them about a mile away, wedged between a tree truck and a car. Scott had lifted the girl up, keeping her free of the onslaught as water washed over his head, the glass of his helmet shattered. It had been close.

"You keep all of them?" He slipped the photo back into its place, turning another page.

Gordon nodded. "Most of them, anyway." They were silent as Scott continued through the book. "They make it worth continuing." His hand caught the corner of a page his brother was turning and he pulled out a card. "This one's from a doctor. You and I helped get power back to that hospital in San Diego. He says we saved nine people on life support who wouldn't have made it if it weren't for international rescue."

Tears were glistening in his brother's blue eyes. "You're asking me to choose between the world and my brothers."

"It's not your choice alone to make." Gordon let the seriousness steady his voice. He knew his brother's would need a say in their future, but right now he had to convince Scott that shutting down IR was the worst option. "We can't control everything that happens to us, but we can make sure others get a chance to live if we're their only hope."

Scott finally let the book close, placing it back in the drawer. "I swear… you and Alan are getting way too good at this." Before Gordon could ask, Scott bent down, placing a kiss on top of his head. "When you're up to it, we'll talk to the others. Family decision."

Content, Gordon smiled. "Sounds good." A hand ruffled through his hair and he laughed in protest.

"Sleep now." Scott stood, moving over to a chair, Gordon realizing his brother must have been there when he first woke up.

Taking hold of the comforter, he pulled it back over himself, sinking deeper into the pillow. He smiled, realizing the light was still on, creating a warm glow in the dark room. Leave it to Scott to make sure he felt safe. Letting his eyes drift closed, he spoke softly. "Hey, Scott…"

A quiet 'hmm' floated across to him.

"Thanks… for staying." No matter how long it was going to take him to get his life back to a sense of normalcy, he knew his brothers would be with him.

"Any time, little brother." He could hear the grin in his brother's voice. "And don't think I didn't notice how much bigger 'Virgie's' section was."

"Hey…" He fussed, sleepily. "I can't help it if you never take me with you." A yawn and he could barely hear the laugh, or the quiet 'next time'. There would be a next time. He'd make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuse passed a woman, a child crying in the shopping cart as they walked down the aisle. It was rare for him to be out like this, but he had a goal to accomplish. He didn't dare tell Havoc what he was doing, already knowing how she would react. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what motivated him to step into the corner shop, but the urge had been strong and the purpose worth the effort. Yes, Havoc would definitely not approve.

The thought of his sister made him pause, hand absently picking up a chocolate bar and putting it back. It had been three weeks since he had picked her up from their old home. The Hood had been less than pleased after learning they had acquired a Tracy and hadn't brought him back for better use. The only consolation was they had returned with the fuel from the factory.

Fuse had spent the better part of a week trying to get Havoc to cheer up. He didn't blame her for thinking the worst after the explosion. He might have had the same thought if he'd seen her in the same situation. All he needed was for her to see that. The first night, he'd stayed with her as she sat on the bed, refusing to even look at him. Fuse gradually coaxed her into a hug, rocking her until she fell asleep. He hadn't done that in years. He'd actually thought their training had burned it out of them.

The next week, however, had gone in a completely different and unexpected direction. She hit him. And not just their usual training punches. There was anger behind it, and his broken nose was still in the process of healing. She'd yelled at him afterwards, most of which he didn't hear through the ringing in his ears. _"You almost died trying to save the enemy!"_ And that was it. She had barely talked to him since. Instead, Havoc was burying herself in missions and assisting the Hood with his various projects. He wasn't entirely sure what those entailed, but he was starting to question the effects they were having on her.

Finding the section of the shop he needed, he let his eyes roam over the selection, his mind somewhere else. Fuse knew he would eventually find a way to win his sister back. The waiting was the hardest, though. He could only remember one other time they'd been separated this long and it had been for the purposes of a mission. At least then, there had been some occasional contact. Maybe some sweets and one of her favorite movies was in order. Their last movie night was nearly a year ago. Yes. That would be his first step. He made a mental note to pocket some of the chocolate bars.

Fuse returned to his task, glancing over the cards. His eyes fell on a specific one, pulling it out of the rack to get a better look. He let out a loud chuckle, smiling as he grabbed the envelope to accompany it. It was perfect. He slid the pair into the inner pocket of his jacket before returning to the previous aisle and grabbing an assortment of chocolates. Those found their way into another hidden pocket. He grinned as he walked out, revelling in the childhood memories of missions just like this. Havoc would have loved it. After things had calmed down, maybe he'd bring her to a shop and they could relive those old days. Simpler days. Ones without torture.

OoOoOoO

Gordon sat on his bed sorting through the pile of cards they had just picked up. Scott had offered to help organize them, to which Gordon agreed, but as the alert from the lounge sounded, he knew it would be a while.

It had been just over a month since his ordeal and he was nearly back to his typical self. International Rescue had survived after a lengthy meeting between the brothers. In the end, they had left the deciding vote up to Gordon. He had to be okay with the risks they would be facing. That had been an easy end to a long day. Now, he was stuck on monitoring duty when the need called for it. Virgil had insisted he stay grounded until they could run some stress tests to ensure he was ready to go back out. A good idea that he wished they would get over with already.

He picked up a card, one of the few with his name on it. Just one card while he waited for his brothers to return wouldn't hurt. Tearing open the envelope, he pulled the card out and laughed. He hadn't expected anything like this. As he opened it, the laughter stopped. The first words were enough to send a chill up his spine, his breath catching in his throat.

 _Hey, Squid-boy._ The purple ink was scrawled above a simple message. _Hope you're feeling better._ And signed, with an _F_. There was no mistaking who this was from.

Gordon threw the card to the end of the bed, as though it had bit him. Amber eyes stared unblinking at it, feeling the tension draw across his shoulders. Why? What was the point? They were enemies… or at least on opposing sides. His sister had-

Gordon cut that thought off before it could go any further, closing his eyes to focus on the images of his brothers. This had been his process for dealing with the flashbacks. Although, less frequent, the images could still be intense. Taking a slow, deliberate breath, he opened his eyes to look at the card once more. The fire calmed slightly at the image of the smiling whale on the front. Tentatively, he reached forward, picking it back up. He had to admit, it was a pretty amazing get well card. Realization hit as he looked at it, reading the inside once more. Fuse had actually put some thought into this. Whether it was to mess with him or express genuine concern, he wasn't quite sure, but this was certainly a card that had 'Gordon' written all over it.

Havoc's words floated back to him, much like they did most nights. _You changed him… He honestly thought you were trying to help him..._ Had he really effected Fuse that much? Enough that the purple clad thief would risk his own life to make sure Gordon got out safe? It sounded ridiculous… but then Brains had examined the beacon they had followed to find him. It was nothing like any transmitter they were familiar with. The triangular icon on the side had been enough to quiet any doubts as to who had tipped them off.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth the longer he thought about all that had occurred. Maybe Fuse had changed… which meant a small chance at stopping whatever the Hood had planned next for his family.

Finding that he had calmed greatly from his earlier anger, he turned the card over and laughed. Written on the back, in the bottom right hand corner was a small message. _PS - I absolutely didn't steal this card._ Great… now he was an accomplice to larceny. That wouldn't do. Maybe he could get Penelope to do some digging for him.

Sighing, he opened the binder that lay next to him. Grabbing the scissors, he cut off the front of the card, tossing the other half into the trash. No matter what Fuse had meant by the message, he couldn't keep proof that the villain had sent it, or that he was keeping it. Pulling off a piece of double sided tape, he quickly attached the image to the new page in the back of the book. It was a silent hope for the beginning of an end to his family's hardship.

Gordon gave the picture one last look, _Get Whale Soon._ He was unable to prevent the small laugh as he closed the book. Pushing it aside, returned to sorting the trinkets that kept him and his family going.

Oo*****oOo*****oO

Hope yall have enjoyed this story! I love the potential friendship between Gordon and Fuse so much! I would love to do more with this story line, so maybe I'll find a way to get them together again! :D

Thanks to everyone who read and commented, keeping me motivated to write more!


End file.
